1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an insulated gate switching element.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-187853 (JP 2011-187853 A) discloses a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). When a voltage of a threshold or higher is applied to a gate electrode of the MOSFET, a channel is formed in a base region. Therefore, carriers flow from a source region toward a drain region through the channel. That is, the MOSFET is turned on. When the voltage applied to the gate electrode is reduced to be lower than the threshold, the channel disappears and the flow of the carriers is stopped. That is, the MOSFET is turned off.